Stupid Gryffindor
by Myrddin Ignis Magus THE FINAL
Summary: HP the idiot brother of the BWL is in trouble, someone placed his name in the Goblet of Fire instead of his brothers. He's going to die? But "yay" for him his sister and her best friend Ginny who secretly likes him are going to help. He's screwed, right?


_**Stupid Gryffindor**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Stupid Champion**_

She just stared at her secret crush across the Gryffindor table. He was just grinning stupidly with his emerald green eyes sparkling pure joy. He is in her opinion the cutest boy in all of Hogwarts, and she often kicked her self for liking him so much. He is an idiot, and she was not talking in some metaphorical way.

She loved the way he styled his mess of unruly raven black hair, spiked in all directions, the back, sides, and on top. His beautiful green eyes made her heart melt, and she could get lost in those pools of emotions.

His build even drove her mind wild, athletic and fit. She had once seen him without a top on, and was almost caught drooling at the sight of his muscles.

However, he was stupid, and she doubted he even noticed her in the same way she notices him.

Ginny Molly Weasley, red haired brown-eyed girl was madly in love with the crazily stupid idiot twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. She was in love with Harry James Potter, and too chicken to try to do anything about it.

Her best friend, and younger sister to both Harry, and his brother Mathew Alexandra Potter, Emily Lily Potter sat next to Ginny smirking as her red haired friend stared dreamily at Harry. Emily had long black hair and light green eyes.

They were in the great hall for the choosing of champions for the triwizard tournament. Three champions had just been chosen, their names spat out of the flaming goblet of fire in front of the old headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

The hall cheered as one by one Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, and Fluir Delicor were chosen and entered the anti-chamber of the great hall to await instructions.

Suddenly another flash of red lit the dim hall, and Dumbledore snatched another piece of parchment from the air when the goblet spat it out. The hall went ominously quite as Dumbledore read the parchment, and people were surprised when the old man double took in utter shock.

Albus Dumbledore could not believe the name he read. He would have expected another name if any, but he read clear as day. He looked up to the Gryffindor table and sighed as every eye was watching him curiously.

"Harry Potter!" he suddenly called.

The quiet seemed to deepen as people took an intake of breath in surprise, and seemed to not want to let it out.

Harry's grin suddenly disappeared as his eyes first widened in shock, and then progressed to horror. His usually lightly tan skin paling, with a tint of green, as he felt sick unable to comprehend someone would pull such a nasty trick on him.

"Mr. Potter, if you could join the other champions please?" said Dumbledore again looking almost as bad as Harry does.

Harry stared in complete horror shaking slightly, everybody watching him, a lot of hate and disgust directed as him. Others just looked as confused as he was.

He took a deep calming breath, stood up and screamed in horror hearting those nears ears as he began running around in a circle screaming.

"I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!" he squealed in horror as he began running around the Gryffindor table screaming like a five year old who had his cookie stolen.

The rest of the great hall just watched Harry as he reached his sister Emily on the other side of the table still screaming as she turned to look at him, wincing at the high-pitched sound. Ginny looked too feeling sorry for Harry when she saw the absolute terror in his eyes.

Harry then grabbed Emily's shoulders and began shaking her viciously.

"Emmy, Emmy I'm gonna die, I'm too young too die!" he screamed in her face as he shook her.

Emily's head was spinning as her brother shook her in his rising panic wishing someone would save her she was about to speak to try and calm him down when he suddenly let her go and ran off again still screaming in undiluted terror.

"Ahhhh, I can't do this I'm only fourteen!" he screamed out. "I'm gonna be killed, save meeeee!"

He skidded to a stop next to his wide-eyed twin brother. Harry's green fearful eyes locked with Mathew's hazel, and he grabbed him and in an instant was shaking him, Mathew's rusty brown hair flopping about.

"MAT!" he yelled in panic. "Someone's trying to murder me, what do I do. You know, Death Ticklers are always trying to kill you, save me!"

"Mr. Potter!" interrupted Dumbledore approaching the boy.

Harry looked up from his brother but did not stop his shaking.

"Save me Professor, I don't want to die!"

"Well maybe you should stop shaking your brother first?"

Harry looked back at Mathew and saw him looking sick so let him go looking sheepish; he looked back at Dumbledore.

"B-but how?" he asked with teary eyes.

Dumbledore gave a reassuring but nervous smile.

"Well, first let us head into the anti-chamber and we shall discuss it," he said calmly as he gestured for Harry to lead the way.

Harry groaned with teary eyes as he walked ahead of the old headmaster, his face averted down as he wondered what was going on, and what will happen to him. He knew the tournament is dangerous and hoped he would get lots of help or he could end up a gonna.

Ginny watched as her cowardly, stupid, innocent, and adorable crush exited the hall with a sad and worried look on her face. She could barely believe what had happened to the poor boy. But even worse, she was afraid he could get him self killed if he is not careful, and knows he has very few friends, and none that are capable of helping him during the tournament.

"Come on, Gin," said Emmy suddenly bringing her from her thoughts.

Ginny looked up startled to see everyone up and moving ready to head off to their towers. She sighed as she too got to her feet and followed after her friend, catching up.

"I still don't see what you see in Harry," said Emmy as they headed towards Gryffindor Tower. "Sure he's cute, but really, he has no brain, if you got together he'll embarrass you as much as he embarrasses me."

Ginny blushed as she looked at her friend.

"B-but he really is sweet," she said looking to the floor. "Ok, so he overreacts, and he's a little dense, but he's like the hottest boy in school."

Emmy groaned rolling her eyes.

"Please, what about Mat, he's like the most eligible boy in the school?"

Ginny shook her head fiercely scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Just because he's the Boy-Who-Lived, and I'm not conceded. Mat's a dog; if he weren't famous, nobody would think that. And stop being horrible about Harry, at least he isn't an arrogant ass who thinks he's great because of something he was too young to remember."

Emmy looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in agreement.

_**A\N: Hey, I hope this amused you. I started this because I've not read a story where Harry's an idiot before and thought it an amusing idea to also Have Ginny crushing on him still, pluss he is NOT the Boy-Who-Lived.**_


End file.
